Attributes (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D content. If you are looking for the same content in Pixel Gun World, see Statistics (PGW). Statistics is what describes a weapon's capabilities or effects. Statistics Grade Main page: Grades System The six grades are Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, and Mythical. The higher the grade, the harder it is to obtain the weapon. Weapon Level Previously named "Efficiency" or "Lethality," it measures the performance of a weapon, based on DPS. The maximum level of your weapon is your user level. Fire Rate The higher the rate of fire, the faster it shoots. As a benchmark, a fire rate of 99 indicates 8 rounds per second. Does not apply to melee weapons. Capacity The capacity shows how many rounds a magazine can hold. Does not apply to melee weapons. Mobility The higher the mobility, the faster the player moves. This was formerly called Weight, where the numbers are smaller. Even before that, it was called Mobility. As a benchmark, a mobility of 90 is equivalent to 130 of the (old) mobility and 100 is equal to 90. Attack Exclusive to melee weapons. The higher the Attack stat, the faster it swings. General Attributes Silent Gives weapons a suppressor that drastically reduces noise while firing. Wall Break Allows the weapon to shoot through walls. Scoped Gives the weapon a scope that makes long-range combat easier. Area Damage The weapon can cause damage in an area around the point of impact. How large the affected area depends on the weapon, and the weapon can't score headshots. For Sandbox This weapon can be equipped in the Sandbox game mode. Piercing Shot Shots from weapons with this attribute can go through multiple entities (players, monsters, or pets) but not the map. Shotgun Weapons are a shotgun, which fires bullets in a spread pattern. Automatic Holding down the fire button for this weapon would fire continuously until it runs out of ammo. Single Shot Holding down the fire button fires once, and after a period of time, the weapon will fire again. Multiple Shots Shooting once will automatically eject several bullets/projectiles. Ricochet The weapon's projectile or bullet will bounce off surfaces. Not to be confused with the Ricochet killstreak in which you get when you get a reflected kill when using the Reflector. Laser The weapon projectile is a laser or a beam of light. May hit through multiple enemies and players, depending on the weapon. Rockets The weapon will not fire bullets but will instead fire rockets/missiles (that can be destroyed by the Barrier Rifle). Looping Shot The weapon will fire a projectile that is affected by gravity and will fall in an arc. Slows Down Target The weapon will slow down players on a hit, preventing them from flying or jumping. Manual Guidance Stinger and Stinger 3000 are exclusive. Projectiles fired from these weapons will follow the crosshair. Contact Detonator Fake Bonus, Smile Mine, and weapons such as Temple Guardian, Sly Avenger, and Like Launcher are exclusive. Weapons with this attribute can shoot projectiles that explode after a short time or when an enemy player gets near. Energy Shield Barrier Rifle, Excalibur, and Energy Shield are exclusive. Armor and health regenerate slowly and ricochet weapons cannot affect the player. Semi-Auto Exclusive to weapons such as Semi Auto Sniper Rifle, Fast Death (PG3D), Mercenary, Sniper Cyber Module, and Semi Auto Shotgun. The weapon can fire in bursts if the fire button is held, or can fire rapidly if the fire button is pressed repeatedly. Sticky Mines Demoman, Hedgehog, and Like Launcher are exclusive. The weapon shoots mines which stick to walls/floors/ceilings and explode after a short time. Homing Missile Bee Swarm Spell, Smart Bullet Bazooka, Swarmer, Nanobots Rifle, and Clockwork Nutcracker (along with their upgrades) are exclusive. It means that these weapons' bullets will follow players and monsters for a period of time. Charge Shot These weapons require charging by holding down the fire button. The longer you charge, the more damage the projectile/weapon will do. A fully charged shot usually does significantly more damage than an almost fully charged shot. Some weapons require a full charge while others can fire at any charge. Chain Damage Electromagnetic Cannon, Electro-Blast Pistol, Heart of Volcano, Lamp Revolver, Charged Injector and Asteroid (Weapon) are exclusive. The weapon fires projectiles that will hit multiple targets if they are close together (note that this is not a form of area damage). Damage Sphere Chip Sword and Heavy Shocker are exclusive. This means that the weapon emits a sphere surrounding the user. If an enemy player goes inside the sphere, the enemy takes damage. Poison Bad Doctor, Poison Hunter,Wyvern, and a few other weapons are exclusive (along with their upgrades). It means that a player shot by one of these weapons will have a poison effect, which damages them over time. Poison Mines Toxic Bane and Instigator are exclusive. Similar to the Sticky Mines attribute, it fires projectiles that stick to surfaces. However, they damage the player by rapidly draining their health with a highly strong poison effect. Critical Damage Exclusive to the Revolver Sniper Rifle, Bone Crusher, Scythe, Carrot Sword and some pets. This property allows a 50% chance that you will inflict double the damage. Flamethrower This attribute means that the weapons fires in a short-ranged spread, and does no damage beyond this range. Please note that this does not necessarily mean the weapon sets targets on fire. Electro-thrower Similarly to the flamethrower, these weapons deal damage in a short-ranged spread, but have a longer range, more damage, and generally higher firing speed than flamethrowers. Bleeding This means that if the player hit their target, they will be inflicted with this and slowly lose HP over time. Burning Commonly found on fire or explosion related weapons and the Phoenix. The target will quickly lose health for a short amount of time after being damaged, similar to the bleeding and poison effects. Lifesteal Exclusive to several weapons, such as Dracula, Anime Scythe, Engineer Exoskeleton, Good Doctor, Network Streamer, Adamant Claws, and Healing Carp. Successful hits on an enemy will grant the player a small portion of their health (not armor). Melee Exclusive to most of the Melee weapons. It means that the weapons with this attribute can deal damage but in a very limited range. Chainsaw Only found on some Melee weapons. Weapons with this attribute will damage enemies regardless of if it's swinging up or down. The Combat Yo-Yo and Whip with Cake have this attribute hidden. Charm Love Spell, Agent Valentine, Succubus, Ten O' Clock Postman, Heartbreakers, and Serenade are exclusive. Hit enemies briefly lose their weapon's efficiency, lowering their damage. Random Effect Exclusive to weapons such as Shaman's Bow, Fidget Thrower, BIG DATA, Trick and Treat, and Deadly Digital System. Successful hits on an enemy will give them either the Poison, Burning, or Bleeding effect. Rocket Control Judge is exclusive. Rockets fired can be fully manually controlled by the user. X-ray Vision Third Eye, Overseer, and Antivirus are exclusive. The weapon gives the player the ability to see through walls and detect invisible players. Cluster Bomb Exclusive to several heavy weapons such as Armadillo (Weapon), Christmas Ultimatum, Big B's Oven, and Earth Spike Spell, with Sharp Snowflake being an exception. The weapon shoots rockets that release a tight cluster of small, explosive projectiles upon impact. Gravitation Force Eraser, Snow Storm, Electric Vortex, and Network Streamer are exclusive. This attribute causes the weapon to pull in enemies to the player while firing. The Eraser is an exception in that it instead shoots a projectile that explodes into a black hole/wormhole, sucking in enemies for a short time. Invisibility Sword of Shadows and Stealth Bracelet are exclusive. Allows the user to turn into a mist-like substance. The username is hidden when invisible. Gadget-Blocker Void Ray Rifle, Archangel, Black Hole (weapon), Disabler, and Cyber Phoenix (Pet) are exclusive. Hit enemies cannot use gadgets for a short amount of time. Minigun It means that the weapon is Automatic, but you must charge it up before it can fire. Removing your finger from the fire button will stop the weapon from charging. When fully charged, the weapon will shoot, regardless of whether there is an enemy player in the vicinity or not. Weapons like the Automatic Peacemaker (PG3D) and Minigun Pistol have this attribute. The Network Streamer has this attribute hidden. Armor Bonus Exclusive to Sword & Shield (Weapon), Disconnector, Viking, Armadillo (Weapon), and every mythical clan weapon. Gives bonus armor points to the player, which can stack if multiple Armor Bonus weapons equipped. Disable Jumps Exclusive to Sticky Candy and Block Flamethrower. Enemies affected will not be able to jump or fly. Exclusive gadget attributes Radiation The Nuclear Grenade is exclusive. It means that after exploding, the gadget leaves a pool of radiation that damages nearby enemies over time. Resurrection Resurrection is exclusive. It means that when the user dies, the gadget automatically gives the user an “extra life”. This attribute is now removed, after the removal of the gadget in question. Flight Allows the user to fly for a period of time, depending on the level of upgrade. When activated, the jump button turns into a jetpack icon. This attribute is also found on pets, indicating that the pet hovers above the ground. Area of Effect For gadgets. Similar to the Area Damage attribute for weapons, it means that the gadget operates over an area on the map. Damage Transfer Voodoo Snowman is exclusive. It means that the damage done to this gadget is transferred to a random enemy. Time Shift Time Machine is exclusive. It sends only the bearer of the gadget back in time; the rest of the map is unaffected. Damage Boost This means that when operating, the damage done by yourself and teammates is amplified. Healing This means that upon activating, you and sometimes your teammates gain a number of health points (armor points are not affected). Also found on pets, in which your pet will heal the player over time. Double Jump Robot Samurai is exclusive. When the gadget is activated, the user can press the jump button and press it again in midair. This is true until the gadget operating time is up. Damage Reflection Reflector (Gadget) is exclusive. When activated, 50% of the damage done to''' the bearer will be reflected back to the attacker. Exclusive pet attributes ''Ghost''''' Only found on the Eagle Spirit, it allows the pet to fly through walls. Gallery Wall.jpg Scope.jpg Boom.jpg Category:Other